


A Hole In One

by ASearchForStars99



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ASEXUAL DOESN'T MEAN AROMANTIC YALL, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ao3 deleted my other tags so im doing this again, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bad Jokes, Best Friends, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Curly haired Lance waters my cops, Cute, Dirty Jokes, Dorks in Love, Double Dating, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, For a Friend, Forehead Kisses, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Golf, Group banter, He a lefty, Help, Hidge/Punk is underrated, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Hunk (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I couldn't write it all in time so this'll be a two parter thing, I don't know how to arrange tags, I have a lot of Lance head cannons, I mean I did another one but that's never meeting the public eye, I took the clueless Keith thing too far I'm sorry, I'm not lol, I'm procrastinating on homework for this, I'm tired, IM STRESSED, Keith (Voltron) is a Dork, Keith is bad at everything, Keith thinks Lance is pretty, Kinda, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance has freckles too btw, Lance thinks Keith is pretty, Lefthanded!Keith, Like really did, Like seriously theres too many really bad jokes cause I'm bad at comedyyyyyy, M/M, Minigolfing, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, My OTP is the crew and happiness, Nobinary Asexual Pidge is my soul, Nobody can let Keith have nice things, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge is a pest sometimes, Pidge is a rascal, Self-Indulgent, There's a lot of klance but I SWEAR PUNK GETS THEIR MOMENTS, They're all Big Nerds, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is for my friend but I got way too into it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We're all stressed, What Did You Expect, dont worry, here ya go enjoy, i love them, im so done, keith is Stressed, puns, they're all best buddies, they're grossly cute, this is purely because they need a break, this is soft, this was gonna be a really long Oneshot but then
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASearchForStars99/pseuds/ASearchForStars99
Summary: Keith needs a break from school, and what better way to do hat than a double date with your boyfriend and best buds?! At... miniature golf.





	A Hole In One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostpigeonegg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostpigeonegg/gifts).



“Oh my God-  Keith, you’re left handed?!” 

 

That was the first sentence that erupted behind Keith’s ear as he picked up the hobbit sized golfing club into his hands. He had to admit, the sudden burst of excitement startled him enough to nearly send him tumbling backwards, and in a sudden attempt to avoid being impaled from behind he skidded his legs apart. See, doing a random split in the middle of a public mini golfing park, would be considered odd. But to be fair, looking like you meant to do it would be better than looking like you were about to rip your jeans from hearing someone’s voice. Which, Keith was. 

 

“What-?!” Keith exhaled in an exasperated tone as he got ahold of himself. The inflection of his voice was nothing more than a crackled mess, as if he’d just reverted back to his thirteen year old self. Steadily he pressed his hand back to the wall behind him, in order to have a brace to straighten himself out. It worked for the most part, besides the people whose eyes had wandered to the scene in curiosity, which only made Keith recoil back with awkwardly hunched shoulders. He didn’t want to be the center of attention, but with the eccentric boy in front of him, it seemed like it already might be too late to escape that. 

 

“The way you hold a golf club! You’re left handed!” He gushed, his lashes fluttering up and down at an inhuman pace.“OH-EM-GEEEEE!” He pressed his hands up to his face, thumbs slightly squishing the awe absorbed smile between his cheeks.

 

Keith raised an eyebrow.

 

“I’m just… holding it.” he sniffed bluntly in response. He  _ was _ just holding it. Keith looked up, narrowing his eyes as he blew at the dark bangs that fell in between them. That, tall, dorkish, starry eyed idiot who was losing his shit over a goddamn golf club was Lance McClain. And also what Keith Kogane consented in calling his boyfriend. 

  
  


Keith and Lance had been dating for about five months now, and it had been a… journey to say the least. They met during the second semester in their first year at Altea University, and to be honest, they’d started out despising each other. It was a miracle they made it out of their first week as roommates unscathed. It was like no matter what the other did, it felt like they were in a heated battle for the top. Keith couldn’t really pinpoint what made their interactions so horrible right off the bat. Generally, their disagreements would stem from very small things, like Lance being too loud on a phone call, or Keith keeping his light on late into the night. It might’ve just been their anxiousness at the start of the school year, that they were vulnerable and felt the need to take it out on each other. I mean, that was practically what college roommates were for, right? Being able to have someone to go to when you’re feeling roughed up, or having someone there to just, deal with life around. And even though Keith and Lance took a bit more of a different approach to that whole idea, it worked. It was the clash of personalities that made it feel like so much of a win-or-lose situation. Lance’s very brash, over-sensitive ego, and Keith’s intense aggressiveness. 

 

Of course though, being forced to live with someone in a cramped dorm, it’s natural to notice different things about them. Just as Keith had noticed that Lance wasn’t completely full of himself. He discovered that he was also sentimental, passionate, and empathetic. He found that he was a complete softie for sad movies, and that he liked Nintendo and pizza. More importantly, that Lance was the biggest dork in the world, and adored so much in life that Keith had never even bothered to consider before. As the two grew closer he wasn’t afraid to play around and act like a complete doofus, even when competition arose between them. 

 

They never really grew out of their competitive nature towards each other, but Keith had to admit, it was fun like that. It never completely reached the rivalry point that they had previously achieved, and Keith noticed that if anything ever went too far, Lance would always make a point to apologize about it. He may have been a stubborn ass sometimes, but he treasured the people around him too much to really, truly hurt them. 

 

Keith adored Lance for all those reasons. Not to mention he was beautiful. It wasn’t like Keith was set focused on his boyfriend’s looks, of course, but how could he write off his smooth, tanned caramel skin, that he obsessively put through a routine to keep as ripe and healthy as possible? His sparkling ocean blue eyes, always full of wonder and happiness, that looked pretty even when they glistened with tears. Even better, his face was pretty much decorated in freckle constellations that Keith could gaze at for hours if Lance let him. He also somewhat loved poking fun at the fact that Lance had naturally curly hair, that furled like a poodle when he showered. He purposely spent hours in the morning every day straightening it, and would pout if it didn’t look right. As much as it felt awful, Keith couldn’t deny how pretty darn amusing it was. 

 

In the slew of bad decisions that was Keith’s life, getting close to Lance was probably the best one he’d ever made. If you could even call it that. It was practically against his will, but it was definitely worth it.

 

This was the first date the couple had been on in probably over a month, not counting the days when they sat around by the TV, playing old Mario Kart games and binge eating. Partially, it was because of school, and the actual devil almighty smiting them with midterm tests. That, on top of dealing with bullshit from his part time job and his shitty boss had been biting Keith in the ass just a few months after his relationship had bloomed. He wasn’t even sure if today was enough of what Lance had been begging for during the past few weeks whenever he asked to spend time together. But Keith really had been trying his best in getting the time to do just something with him… anything really. It didn't help that now because of his grueling work days and studying like there was no tomorrow, Keith barely had time to even leave the dorm, unless he really had to. That meant no time indulging in his hobbies, spending time with friends, or even his own brother. His boyfriend, in an attempt to keep Keith company through the pain, had been forced to share the lonely misfortune. 

 

That was why, today, Keith really tried to make everything work,  even going as far as to arrange a double date with their best friends, Hunk and Pidge. Who really only lived a building away from them, but it felt like enough of a distance to feel suffocatingly lonely when they weren’t in classes together. Ironically, Pidge was worse than Keith when it came to studying, and Hunk had been griping about how he was convinced they were practically nocturnal. Keith would know. When the two of them  were in high school, they’d end up crashing at his house ridiculously early in the morning, at about the time that Keith’s alarm rang. So, as expected, there wasn’t enough time for any of the crew to hang out all together. 

 

        ____________________________________________________________________

 

“KEITH No yOu DOnt UNderStaND!” Lance persisted, jerking his boyfriend away from dazedly looking at his loose fingers in thought. He hopped to his tippy toes with a wide smile, full of anticipation and passion before he jolted forward, flinging his arms around Keith’s neck. It was somewhat rewarding. Still, it was a slightly uncomfortable sensation to feel the end of a leather grip digging into his back from behind. Now rethinking his decision to stand in front of a mini golf rack, Keith winced. 

 

“You’ve been living with him for over a year, and you still didn’t notice that?” remarked Hunk, who, for the past ten minutes had been leaning groggily against the wire fence by the check-in stand, somewhat amused. Lance’s grin melted into a sullen look, casting his gaze over to the guy in the olive green shirt, which was actually quite stylish in Lance’s eyes.

“Well I’m sorry there are far more important things to pay attention to in the Keith and Lance household!” He huffed. Hunk chuckled.

 

“But like- aren’t you always watching him write _ with his dominant hand _ and take the time to make fun of his dumb emo glove? That doesn’t ever maybe give it away?”

“What’s wrong with my glove?” Keith spluttered, slipping out from Lance’s grip awkwardly and clasping his palm to his chest. Lance sighed, arms crossing as he turned his head away from the others with a grumpy frown.  

“It’s laced, Keith.” 

“Oh so I’m not allowed to have pretty hands now?” 

“No! That's exactly why you shouldn’t wear a stupid glove because its covering up your prettiness! Lace is the worst because it diverts everyone’s attention away from what they’re supposed to be looking at!”

“What if my hands get cold?”

“It’s  _ one _ glove, Keith. One, uno, glove singular.” Lance hissed, “That’s 50% of how much glove normal people wear!”

 

Pidge, who had been mostly silent for the entire duration of them entering the mini golfing park, let out a short laugh, pausing their ogle of the various colored clubs that were hung up on the rack by the check in stand. The assortment was neatly organized in Roy G. Biv order, and because of this, even Hunk hadn’t even bothered to try and pull Pidge from their trance until now. 

 

“You two are sooooo married.” The little green gremlin snickered, scuttering across the gravel next to Lance and wiggling their eyebrows. Lance scoffed.

 

     “Like you’re one to talk.” He retorted with a hint of a laugh somewhere in the sharpness of his tone. With a glance at Pidge and over at his other buddy, the laugh only came tumbling out. Hunk looked like the embodiment of getting exactly sixth place in Mario kart twice in a row, but was still talking smack despite his loss. Oddly specific, but these things stayed in Keith’s mind. 

 

        “Say what you like,”Hunk huffed, raising his hands up to add effect. He nudged them up behind his head and began untying the orange headband that previously decorated it. Seconds after it was removed, the beast had been released. Hunk didn’t have messy hair usually, but he sure as hell had a fringe, and it only added edge to his sudden glare, directed at Pidge. 

 

Keith shared a look with Lance, who only returned it with a smug ass grin before turning back to look down on Pidge, who’s eyes had quickly turned from twinkling to glossy. They were practically half of Lance’s lanky body, but even so, watching them stare up at him with pursed lips, sent a nervous chill down his spine. Lance thought he deserved some jabbing time to tease his tiny friend, but he resisted. He’d just need an... indirect hit.

 

    “Spill the tea sister, ” Lance smirked, eyebrows perking curiously in response to Hunk’s half-statement. 

 

    “Pidge pretty much deprives me of all affection 24 hours a day so…” Hunk coughed, ruffling the hair out of his eyes. There was no covering up his tiny, mischievous smile. Pidge’s eyes narrowed as they adjusted their glasses, light flickering through the lenses. With a dominant stride forward, and a toss of their fluffy dirty blonde hair, the frown on their face turned legitimately sour. 

      “Um, actually-“ Pidge huffed shortly, doing the thing where they purposely clog their vocal chords to sound like a smartass. “That, is a falsehood.” 

 

With that, they made their way in front of Hunk, holding their arms above their head, clenching and unclenching their fists as a demand to be picked up. Sighing, Hunk complied, scooping them up easily. It always had, and always would amuse Keith how much of a sucker Hunk was for Pidge’s tiny manipulative black heart. To be fair, who wasn’t? That monster was evilly charming. 

 

Hunk set Pidge up to sit on his shoulders, broad enough that their body only took up a portion of the size. They placed a quick dorkish peck on Hunk’s cheek, letting out an obnoxious, “mwah!~” and snapping their fingers at the other two in front of them.

 

    Keith snorted out a laugh, simultaneously rolling his eyes.

 

      “Okay, we get it,” He sighed, voice dripping with sarcasm, “you’re cuter than us, no need to rub it in.” 

 

Pidge didn’t hesitate to waggle their pointer finger in the air. “Oh no no no, that’s where you’re wrong. Y’see there’s  _ totally  _ a need to rub it in!”

 

“wHAT?!” Lance screeched, easily catching both Keith and Pidge off guard. They both shared a look, but Pidge simply shrugged. He watched as they glanced at Hunk, raising a brow knowingly. Hunk merely grinned back in response.

 

“I will not stand for this tyranny!”  Lance huffed, turning with a sharp step next to him. His expression is what any of them would know as swollen bitterness. Generally the, “fuck it i’m better than you,” stare. He did it with Keith, he did it with Hunk, he did it with Pidge, and definitely all of them at once when it came down to it. It was a mix of flaming persistence and confidence, with a small playfulness dazzling in his half-lidded eyes and his smirk. Pidge obviously noticed this, and the exchanged look between them and Hunk made slightly more sense now. That little rascal knew this would happen. Not that Keith really minded. He was met with a lull of fluffiness in his chest when he felt Lance’s fingers brush against his briefly. He savored every moment as he slowly intertwined their fingers, fitting together nice and snug. Of course, while he wasn’t exactly prepared for being pulled into a practical choke hold by his fragile wrists, he ignored it when Lance relaxed his other arm around his shoulder and pressed their lips together. He could feel the lurch of pride and competitiveness tainting from their first touch. Not just from feeling the raw push of lips but, gazing in to Lance’s blue eyes as well in lingering surprise. It was relaxed and gentle, yet twinging with confidence. It felt infectious, and pretty enjoyable actually. Keith was sure he’d effectively crossed his eyes as he examined the starry-like, delicate freckles that scattered across Lance’s nose and cheeks. It didn’t go unnoticed, with the Cuban boy letting out a soft giggle when they pulled away. 

 

“GROSSSS!” Pidge groaned from behind, the feeling only being reciprocated with a flip of the bird from under Lance’s arms. Pleased with the effect, Keith slotted back into the embrace with a satisfied grin. He brushed back a small strand of Lance’s hair, one of which would not cooperate with the straightener that morning. 

 

“Aw, so you do love me?” Lance joked. 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

 

That seemed to suffice, as he pulled away with finality, grinning like an idiot. 

 

“Alright loverboy,” Keith snickered, crossing his arms, “Now are we going to do this golfing thing or not? You said you were gonna teach me.” He glanced back to the rack of golf clubs, returning the one that he was previously examining, which was much to his disappointment- Pidge sized. Pidge who, speaking of, had plopped back down onto the ground, and eagerly taken a bright green colored club from the rack. After flinging it behind their back in a few rusty test swings, they nodded.

 

    “This one's a keeper. I’m calling him Rover.” They sniffed, chin tilting up to the sky. Hunk laughed heartily, walking up behind them and pulling a yellow club from its patch. Following behind him was Lance who pulled one from the blue, and Keith who yanked out a red. Both Lance and Hunk exchanged looks, before Keith was grabbed by the arm over to the field of artificially green grass. Grass? More like a carpet? Keith was clearly confused, glimpsing up at the the large, obnoxious sign with bubble letters reading,  _ Galra Golf _ . He thought the blinding combination of neon yellow and purple on that sign was a bit much, but he shrugged it off. This was obviously a kiddish thing, hence why Lance would want to do it. Still though, he saw a lot of groups and families indulging in what just looked from his perspective to be hitting a bunch of balls into tiny holes with a stick. Each setting was decorated mediocrely, some with tiny child size towers, some with tunnels, caves, and curves. It looked like a miniature jungle gym. 

“How is this gonna be fun?” Keith muttered awkwardly, looking at the other three. Pidge merely snorted out a laugh, and Lance shot him a finger gun. 

“Oh, hun, believe me. It’s perfect for you.” He winked. Keith averted his eyes. 

“Explain.” 

“Gladly.”

 

Lance and Hunk shared a short hip bump that Pidge rolled their eyes at. Keith just raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay, okay,” Lance began, clearing his throat. “Basically, there’s 20 field thingies, and each one has different obstacles to get through. We each get a ball, and it's pretty simple, you have to hit your ball into the hole through the obstacles in the least amount of turns. At the end of all the holes whoever has the most turns loses, and vice versa.”

 

“Sounds easy enough.” Keith grunted, to which Pidge only laughed harder, having to clasp onto Hunk’s leg in order to keep themselves stood up. 

 

“Are we gonna do teams or-” 

“EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!” Pidge screeched, waving their arms like a bird and eyebrows furrowed in a competitive glare. There was a silence, Pidge’s eyes blazing with a passionate fire as they looked up at the others. Hunk looked down quizzically at them for a moment, before letting his mouth perk up into a smile. He looked back at Lance, who in turn, turned to look at Keith and three of them smirked in sync. 

 

It was on. 

\---

Following this, it was time to get their golf balls from the check-in lady, who looked like she half hated, yet (regarding the fact that she’d managed to look up from her phone at them) somewhat enjoyed listening to the groups banter over choosing their colors. The glare was either only because she was tired and she couldn’t manage a smile, or… nevermind she really just didn’t like them. It would make sense. Pidge was insistent on having a green ball to match ‘Rover’, and gave Hunk a death glare after he’d glanced over at the oranges. Needless to say, Hunk gave in to choosing a yellow. Basically all of them seemed pretty content with making sure everything matched perfectly, besides Keith, who had chosen a black one. 

“You’re dating a heathen.” Pidge grunted sarcastically at Lance, as they all started towards the first field. It was a pretty straight forward one, a lane cutting straight through to a circle of green carpet grass with a small hole in the middle. There was a small curvature by the edge of the circle, but other than that, it looked relatively easy. 

“I’m into that.” Lance hummed in reply to Pidge’s comment as he leaned back against the pole labelling the first ‘level’ of the game. 

“Gross.” 

 

“So first I’m not allowed to have pretty hands, then I’m not allowed to have a black golf ball? This is abuse.” Keith sighed, shaking his head. 

“I literally told you your hands were pretty!” Lance spluttered back, eyes wide. 

“Are you into that too?” 

“Christ.” 

 

“There are more important things to worry about,” Pidge scoffed, “first and foremost, what's the reward for the winner?” 

“Bragging rights?” Keith suggested. 

“I already have that, gimme something else.”

“Money?”

“Too obvious.”

Keith sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets with a huff. He half expected Lance to start screaming what he wanted, or Hunk to pitch in to stop them from starting a practical war. But… nothing. Pidge took this an opportunity to begin muttering all of the near infinite possibilities, in an attempt to both try to further their train of thought, and lose Keith in the process. 

 

“Maybe we could do like… room rights or something? Meaning I can come crash at your place whenever the hell I want. You guys could loan me a toaster? OOH! OOH! Game rights! I get to steal your Wii whenever we have people from astrology club over!”

“Why are you only talking about stuff that we have!” Lance said stiffly,  “meaning me and Keith’s stuff!”

“Because you’re both going to lose.” 

“What happened to every man for himself?” 

“It’s still there, I’m just biased, plus if Hunk wins, I technically get to share his earnings.” 

 

Pidge snorted and grinned widely up at Lance, who’s hands had now rested on his hips and lips had been pursed. Just as he was about to open his mouth with another retort, lo and behold, Hunk swooped to the rescue. Everyone stepped back gladly as he picked Pidge up from under their arms and looked at them with a stern expression. It wasn’t truly intimidating- Hunk could never really be intimidating. More like, it was the easiest guilt trippy way to end the conflict. Keith couldn’t think of a time when Hunk hadn’t been able to succeed with this, and needless to say, it worked this time. The spectacled little shit sighed a long defeated sigh and hung their head. Just enough that their eyes could meet but their hair had drooped down over their nose. 

“First off,” Hunk began with a confident smile, “You better not steal any more of my stuff, and second, how about we don’t attack Lance and Keith okay?”

“Ugh, but I like doing that.” 

“Uh-Uh, nope.”

“Fine.”

 

That seemed satisfactory enough.

Hunk plopped Pidge back onto the ground and he turned to the others with a bright expression. What a mom. 

“Let’s do something broad then,” He said with a slight lilt in his voice, “Like the loser has to buy the winner something of their choice? That way everyone gets what they want.”

 

Pidge thought for a moment, poking at their chin as they did. It was clear from their expression that they were evaluating the variables of getting possibly whatever they wanted. Course, depending on whoever was unfortunate enough to get fourth place and how willing they were. Keith caught a glimpse of Lance’s expression as well, like he were creating a plan in his head already. Both of them were cocky little shits sometimes. 

“I’m down with that.” He shrugged, finally.  

“Me too.” Lance grinned. 

It took another moment for Pidge, but they eventually sighed and nodded. 

“Yeah, sounds good.” 

 

Lance snickered, bending his knee forward and leaning so that his elbow rested against it. 

       “Alright, we ready?~” He asked with an artificially smooth voice, one that most likely annoyed the other two, and… Keith as well. But it was an extra layer to feel his heart fluttering in his chest. Pidge smirked in response, brushing themselves off and simultaneously bringing Keith back to reality. He mentally thanked them for that. It was a close one. He’d almost got into one of those debates on whether or not it was acceptable to use buttery as a vocal adjective. 

        “If you stop doing _ that _ , then yes.” 

        “That’s fair.” Lance sighed, before stretching back up into his usual superhero stance. “I CALL GOING FIRST!”

         “Heeeyy! You can’t just-“

         “I just did.”

 

That, also, was a fair point. There was nothing more important in their friend group than mutually respected dibs. 

  
  
  


     Thus, the game began. 

 

They’d rigorously discussed the playing order, it finally leading to, Lance, then Pidge, then Keith, and then Hunk, (who was the only one really contented with his position.) But it seemed like almost everyone knew that Lance going first was going to be a feat in and of itself. That boy was taking his sweet sweet time, his club hovering inches away from the ball, merely teasing the idea of hitting his first shot. It wasn’t even the fact that he was analyzing the correct way to hit it or anything, the course was pretty straight forward. It was clear enough he was only doing it to either, one, show off, two, purposely piss everyone else off. Both reasonings seemed plausible to Keith. Though, it’s not like he minded watching him. Not in a creepy way or anything- he had a right to.

“Okay princess, it doesn’t take six years to hit a friggin golf ball.” Pidge snorted, flicking Lance’s shoulder sharply with their pointer finger. 

“Don’t  _ rush _ me!” Lance cried in response, “you’re going to ruin my form!” 

“The only one who's going to appreciate your ‘form’ is Keith.”

“Fuck off.” 

 

Hunk had to practically hoist Pidge off of the ground to get them to chill. The gremlin puffed out their cheeks, kicking their legs back and forth in the air and squeaking enough that it probably looked like they were a toddler having a tantrum. They seemed to have given up saying anything with a point. 

 

With that, Lance finally took a hit. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna make this a long oneshot thing (hence the abrupt ending there) but I'm busy with school and stuff so it would've taken me six years to get done,,, BUT IM WORKING ON IT! Also I'm thinking of doing a series where the crew goes on a bunch of stupid double dates n stuff so YEAH!! Tell me what you think! Am I shit at writing? Or am I decent? 
> 
> Either way thanks for reading!


End file.
